In to the woods
by My very own puddle jumper
Summary: What if Katniss and Peeta were friends before the games? Give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

"Peeta, don't be so stupid." Gale yelled to Peeta.

"Dad said that I should never say stupid, (gasp) I said stupid! I said it again, mother is going to tie me to a chair."

"Who cares, start counting already man" grumbled Gale

"I care, but you don't because you're not the one that's going to be tied to a chair." murmured Peeta

"What ever. Shut-up Peeta and count!" shouted Gale

"Shut up is a bad word too. You need to watch your mouth. See look, the Peacekeepers are staring" said Peeta.

Just then a girl with a red dress, and two braids in her hair stood up from where she was sitting, and walked over. She snatched the ball from both of them and threw it at Gale.

"You need to stop being so mean. Also watch your mouth or I'll tie you to that post over there with my jump rope" Said the strange girl.

Peeta liked this girls she was brave and nice. He had seen her a couple of times jumping rope by herself.

"You're just a girl. What can you do?" Gale said scornfully.

7 min later

Gale had been well acquainted with the post, the strange girl named Katniss, and had said sorry to Peeta. All together it had been a successful day. As for Peeta he was tied to the chair when he got home.

7 years later(they are all 15)

Kpov

I rolled over in bed and fell out with a loud thump.

"Break your feet Catnip," Gale chucked as Peeta helped me up.

"What are you guys doing in my house! It's 5:00 in the morning?" I asked. They had no business depriving me of sleep!

"Making sure you get up on time. Now our goal is completed and we will see you at the woods in one hour." They both said and raced out the door.

Prim stirred but did not wake up so I pulled on my clothes and walked out the door to meet Gale and Peeta at the woods.

**Yea I know its short but please review and if you find spelling errors please tell me. And in the beginning the boys are playing hide and seek.**

**Love**

**Olivia**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

**Sorry it took so long to update, Aims is very stressful. To those of you who have reviewed thank you if you read and did not review maybe you should be tied to a chair!**

Kpov

I walked to where the fence was, that separated District 12 from the woods, and squeezed my way through the hole in fence. Once inside I went to the hollowed out tree that held my arrows, and bow.

"Well look who decided to show up" Gale said lazily leaning against the tree.

"Shut-up it's not like you've never slept in before" was my "oh so witty response".

"Tsk, Tsk Katniss watch your mouth," Peeta said smiling as he pulled me into one of his bone crushing bear hugs.

We all had our jobs to do while hunting I used my bow and arrow and shoot from the trees or from afar so did Gale, but he mostly set up traps. Peeta however, had this way of blending in with his surrounding no matter where he is, so he hides near by and uses a spear to kill his prey (it works pretty well and man can he use a spear). Because he works in the bakery, Peeta has lots of HUGE muscles which makes him heavier so he can't climb trees as well as the scrawny starving girl and boy.

At 10:00 o'clock we had to stop hunting so Peeta would not get in trouble for being late, especially on Reaping Day. After I said to good-bye to Gale and Peeta, I made my way home.

When I got home Mom was fussing over Prim's hair making sure every strand was in the right place. Prim was reassuring her that she looked fine.

Mom looked at me and smiled (I hated when she did that), "Katniss your outfit is over there," She pointed to the bed where one of her old dresses were.

"There is water in the tub behind the curtain."

I muttered my thanks and took a bath scrubbing every inch of me in the soap that we use only for special occasions. After that, I got dressed and started the process of ripping through my hair with comb. When the brush was suddenly out of my hand hands and in my mother's.

"You have such pretty hair, don't ruin it by taking your anger on it," she cooed while taking the brush smoothly through my hair.

After that she did my hair in this elaborate braid and smiled once again before turning to Prim who was beaming up at me.

"You look so beautiful, now Gale and Peeta are going have to fight to see who get you" she laughed, while I blushed.

Then her face was solemn again when mom said that we had to go now. Tears were forming in her eyes and she started to tremble. I held her close and said

"It's your first year, your name is only been entered once, the odds are still in your favor." I said reassuringly.

The odds were in her favor but not for Gale or me. Gale has his name in that that dreadful bowl 74 times. As for me my name was in there 40 times and for the first time I realized how awful, how brutal the Capitol really was.

When we got there I gave Prim one last hug before going to join other girls my age. Occasionally I would steel a glance at Peeta or Gale.

"Welcome, welcome to the 74th annual Hunger Games!" cried Effie Trinket in her high pitched Capitol voice.

She went on and on about the honor of being chosen. Finally the time came to choose a tribute….a girl tribute.

"Ladies first!" she said. And for the first time in my life I prayed…..Prayed that Prim was not chosen

Her hand flew to the bowl she quickly pulled out a name and read it

"Primrose Everdeen!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry to keep you waiting. But I would really love more reviews and good news a new chapter will be posted every Saturday so comment if you like or if you don't. Just comment please**

I froze unable to move, did they just say my sister's name? To answer my unspoken question a small girl walked by with peacekeepers on either side. She was crying and so was I. This would not happen not to my sister. Before I knew what I was doing I was standing in front of her trying to keep the peacekeepers back.

"I volunteer!" I cried "I volunteer as tribute" I repeated scared that they didn't hear me.

Prim screamed as I kept her hidden behind my back, hidden from the free for all murder that the Capitol calls a game. Gale came and took her away on his arm he nodded to me solemnly,

"Well this is a first, and I'll bet my buttons she was your sister." Effie said in her thick Capitol accent.

"She was" I whispered hoarsely.

"Well on with the boys." She said as she skipped over to the bowl that contained 74 out of almost 10000 slips, with Gale's name on them. Again she let her fingers flutter over every single paper before she picked one out. She walk slowly back over to the microphone and opened the slip, my heart was pounding, not Gale I thought over and over….

"Peeta Mellark1" was her cordial response to my unspoken plea.

I gasped; I did not think about Peeta because never in a million years would I have guessed Peeta would be chosen. Usually merchant's children had there name in there 10 times in their whole life. Peeta was walking up on stage when a sound broke out of my chest. A sob.

"Tributes shake hands," Effie stated eyeing both of us

I raced forward and hugged Peeta and started to cry, when the Peacekeepers came and tore us apart and whisked us up to the Justice Building. After that I was thrown in a room. The room was nice, with good furnishing and the carpet was oh so soft but that does not make me forget the reason, I doubt anything can. All of the sudden the sound of the door opening broke me from my thought, Prim and my mother came in.

"You have 3minutes," the peacekeeper said in a very official voice.

Prim came rushing forward crying, my mother also had tear steaks on her face.

"Katniss you have to win you can't lose, come home please." She begged.

"I will and then we can live in one of those big fancy house alright, now smile for me, I want to remember your smiling face." She smiled a little

I turned to my mother and spoke slowly.

"You can't shut down no matter what happens you can't leave her not when she needs you do not let her starve," I was practically yelling right now. I was sure she would yell back but she did the most unexpected thing. She hugged me and whispered

"I love you and won't let you or Prim down," before I could say anything a Peacekeeper came and took them away; and replaced them with Gale. He raced forward and hugged me tight and said

"Katniss listen, they will have a bow there they have one every year stay with Peeta, he will protect you and many you both can come home."

"Gale it's been over 14 years when 2 people from the District have won, what are the odds," I sobbed

"There in your favor they always are if you play your card right and Catnip, don't over sleep," he said trying to lighten the mood. Then the Peacekeeper came in and took him away. It was about 5 minutes before the last person came in…Mr. Mellark. I raced forward and hugged him to; he was the closed thing that I have to a father.

"You know that I've always seen you as a daughter, I hate to see any one of my children hurt so be safe and please keep him safe," He said tears brimming his eyes.

"I will keep him safe, and I love you and tell Prim and my mother I love them too," I said good-bye and hugged him one last time before he was gone as well.

Then all of the sudden the door crept open softly and Madge slipped in she hugged me and whispered

"Katniss I'm not supposed to be right now so please be quiet, I only came here to wish you well, and give you this. She handed me a gold pi in the shape of a bird with an arrow.

"Thanks" I said back she smiled softly and left as quietly as she came in. Leaving me all alone.

**So I kinda changed the rules of one victor but hey no hard feelings right….right? Check for errors if you find them**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay Maybe I lied about the whole on Saturday thing. But life got in the way and by life I mean I a procrastinator.**

The Peacekeepers came in and took in to the train. I got one last glance at District 12, poor, hungry, dirty and most importantly my home. Once in the train I see Peeta starring out the window, He looked over at me and I ran back to his arms, the only familiar thing is this strange place.

"Peeta I'm scared for Prim and my Mom and the entire District" I whispered

"Who died and made you Mayor of District 12, and don't worry Gale will take good care of your family." He chucked while rubbing my back

Just then Haymitch walked in tripping ever so slightly. He looked at us scrutinizing then smiled and said

"Awww a pair of lovers the Capitol will love (hiccup) this."

"We are not lovers, just close friends." I said but in the back of my mind I heard a small protest.

"Close friends...Eh?" I heard him murmur to himself. What a loony!

Effie came in smiling brightly and behind her a procession a people in white robe caring heaps of steaming hot food. I was salivating!

"Hurry come sit up for food" she sang. I looked at Peeta he had the same wicked gleam in his eye. I stood up and sprinted to the table beating Peeta there by a millisecond

"What in the name of Saint Earl (**the name is an inside joke**) was that." Effie screamed.

"Well it looked like a raced won by Katniss Everdeen." I said with a victorious grin and bowed and blew kisses.

"Psh, what ever I totally won and you know it." Peeta said scoffing at me

"You're just a sore loser, Mr. Mellark." I said with a smirk

"I said it's dinner so therefore both of you will sit down and this food" Effie said hostilely

"Stick in the mud" I murmured. Peeta heard and started to cough to cover up his laughing; Effie glared at us but remained silent.

We ate in silence as well, then afterward headed toward our room. Peeta walked me to my room and said slowly:

"It's gonna be ok" I nodded

I walked into my room and stripped out if my dress and put on a pair of P.J pant and a large shirt and crawled out of bed. Sleep was all too eager to over take me and, I welcomed it with open arms.

**Yeah, I know it's super short but I'm having a writers block. HELP! Comment or PM me and give me suggestions.**

**Love,**

**Olivia (seriously I love you guys!**


	5. author's note

**Dear Faithful Readers,**

** It is I Olivia and I have bad news I will be out of town and unable to update till next Saturday . I am so so so so sorry please for give me.**

**Love, **

**Olivia**

**P.S.**

**I still have not been reviewed by a Irish person!**


	6. you better read this!

OMG OMG OMG! I am so happy an Irish person reviewed! So in celebration I will write two new chapters and thank you sooooooooooooooo much Claire Mccoy! You made my day week year life oh and btw I'm from Arizona!


	7. Chapter 5

"**Announcing chapter 5"! Thank you everyone for your comments and reviews it means allot especially if you were one of the Irish people that reviewed! So now ladies and Gentlemen, chapter five **

When I woke up I looked out the window, to be greeted by the blurring scenery of the Capital. Quickly I changed into a pair of black pants a pair of boots and a green shirt then hurried out my door and sprinted down the hall almost running into Effie. She had a very sleep deprived Peeta in her grasp and was leading him down the hall skipping while he trudged behind her.

"Oh come now! The morning is always full of surprises like, Katniss lovely I was just going to get you up!" Effie trilled

"Speak of the devil and she shall arrive" Peeta murmured and just before collapsing to the floor.

"Oh! I give up that boy is too much work." She screeched as she stormed away. I looked at him skeptically for a while then threw my head back and laughed.

"She's right you are too much work."

"Don't laugh, it's not funny I'm tired" he mumbled to the floor.

"Come on sleeping beauty, time to get up" I grunted trying to lift him.

After allot of work and a whole lot of dragging I managed to drag him to the table for food. I dropped him in front of a chair and poked him with my foot and screamed:

"Peeta I swear to goodness, if you don't get your lazy butt in this chair right now I will kick you so hard your grand children will feel it!"

"Okay, okay jeez woman" he said standing up and getting into the chair.

After a few minutes Haymitch stumbled in looking almost sober. He rubbed his eyes then looked around and stared at me then opened his mouth to say something then he just sat down and said in a slurred voice,

"Hey wazz up kidz (hiccup) you'll be wanting to get ready to meet the Capital we'll be arriving soo soo (hiccup) soon."

"So maybe you shouldn't be drunk… like you are every day." Peeta murmured

"Hey I don't think you should smart talk me I keep you alive in the Arena!" he said without a single slur.

"Yeah and you've done a wonderful job of keeping all of our Tributes alive for the past 20 years." Peeta sneered

"I don't see you working your butt of to saves peoples lives, you stuck up baker's son" Haymitch hissed.

That's it he insulted my best friend that is not happening, without thinking I took the knife from the butter and stabbed it between Haymitch's fingers. He snickered

"Oh a feisty one! Can you do anything be side stab a table made of mahogany? Effie would be so upset about that…shame she is not here she makes me laugh." He sighed

So I took the knife and threw it in to the wall and it landed right next to the window between two boards, making it look like I was better than I was. Peeta got up to inspect my throw, but his eyes wondered out the window, and his jaw dropped when saw out the window.

"Katniss, look at this!" whispered Peeta

** I know it's short but just wait for the next chapter it will be off the hook!**

**And thanks again to my readers and a shout out to my Irish reader you are truly the best and the most awesome! And Priscilla please give me time I have a life you know!**


	8. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry I have not updated in forevies but I have not got any reviews . So pppllleeeaassees review!**

I sauntered over expecting it to be the lake or something like that instead I saw the Capital and all of its glory in front of me what surprised me more was the extremely weird people. Some of them had different colored hair and eyelashes and tattoos. They were so weird like animals. I snorted:

"Well now we know why the Capital thinks killing people is a fun game, I mean look at them they look like animals"

"Well I wouldn't judge them too harshly they may not look it but they are still humans with feeling" Peeta cautioned

"And not to mention they happen to keep you alive in the arena. Oh and those are Effie's company she spends most of her time with them, so make a good impression on Effie and you might get a couple hundred sponsors in the next week." Haymitch stated while glaring out the window.

Just at that moment Effie decided to walk in and skip to the window and open it to stick her head out and wave.

"Watch your wig Effie, it might fall off and that would be heck" Hamitch said in a bored tone while poking his tongue out to get the last of the whiskey from is cup. Peeta managed to cover his laugh with coughing but, I unfortunately fell on the ground laughing but received a deathly glare that sent shivers up my spine from Effie. I stood up and pointed at Haymitch:

"He said it not me" I pouted then Effie turned to Haymitch and grabbed his ear and pulled him out of the car and slammed the door behind her. Then stuck her head in, smiled and said

"We will be arriving soon best prepare you-self," Then pulled her head back in.

I looked over at Peeta and said "Race ya to the bedrooms!"

"You're on" yelled running down the hall.

**This is all I can write because I'm leaving for Lake Powell tomorrow**** sorry**


	9. Chapter 7

"Okay let me explain the rules first." Announced the trainer "There will be no fighting among or with other tributes; you will have plenty of time for that in the Arena."

Then she went on to explain about all the ways we could die and what classes we should not ignore. But in all honesty I didn't hear a thing, I drowned all of it out and was thinking of my time I had till I was in the Arena. What if I die, I'll never see Peeta again or Gale or Prim or my Mother. I hate when I think.

So basically today I worked on tying knots and learning how to make a fire. I failed miserably. I looked over to see Peeta warming his hands over his fire; he turned and smirked at me, till the Avox next to him put the fire out. HE frowned as I fell over laughing. Then the trainer called lunch.

"Hey Katniss" Peeta called as he jogged over to where I was getting my food.

"Hey, can we sit together. I know I usually sit by my-self any way but I need moral support." I rushed out

"Okay, okay." He laughed putting his hand up in defeat.

This was the routine for three days. On the fourth morning Effie came to my room and "knocked" on my door reminding me that today we would be evaluated for our training scores. I groaned and muttered:

"The training scores can suck my big toe for all I care" then rolled over for more shut eye. When the blanket was ripped off my body with so much momentum I fell on the floor and look up to see a very, very pissed Effie standing above me.

"Get your butt in to the dinning room now" she sneered.

Well that got my attention and I sprinted down stairs still in my jimmies. And skidded to a halt when I saw Peeta and Haymitch rolling on the floor clutching their sides.

"Yyyoouu should had seen your face" Peeta roared still on the floor

"It was priceless; Effie scared you right out of bed." Haymitch finished, now he was crying because he was laughing so hard.

I stomped over them and pilled my plate with a crap load of food and ate until both of the idiots sobered up. Then Haymitch became very serious (I was beginning to think that he's bipolar), and started to instruct us on what not to do in the evaluation. He said:

"You don't need the highest score to make an impression but don't get the lowest score just to get avoided; actually that will get you killed first so to might want to get a middle score to get avoided if that's what you are going for." Thank Haymitch great advice not.

An hour later I'm standing outside the training room door.

"Katniss Everdeen District 12" the computer voice said

"Hey Katniss…. shoot straight" Peeta murmured

"mmm k" was my awkward response

Well here I go.

Sorry that took so long and I mean I that took along time for me to update school is…never mind I'm just super lazy so pweez review even if I don't deserve it kk.

-Olivia B)


End file.
